The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ornamental sage plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Salvia ‘Perfect Profusion’ or as the new plant. The new plant was selected as a single seedling from a cross made on May 17, 2012 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. with ‘Crystal Blue’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,344 as the female or seed parent with ‘Sensation Deep Rose’ (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. Seeds were collected in the summer of 2012 and the new plant begun the trial phase in the summer of 2014 and eventually assigned the breeder code 12-59-2 prior to assigning a cultivar name.
The new Salvia was further evaluated and asexually propagated by basal cuttings taken at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in 2015. Evaluation of these and further cutting grown plants shows that Salvia ‘Perfect Profusion’ continues to be stable and produce true to type plants in successive generations of asexual propagation.